pasado sin regreso
by karou de akiva
Summary: en una cronologia alterna donde sasuke no huye de konoha mas sin embargo naruto si se va a entrenar con jiraya, la familia de hinata descubre que esta se ha enamorado de byju mas temido accion que lleva al padre de hinata a actuar en contra bajo una tecnica secreta de su clan logra borrar el recuerdo de naruto sobre la chica y ahora ella lucha por encontrar ese algo que ha olvidado
1. Chapter 1

hola a tod s la verdad es que soy nueva subiendo fics y pues aunque no es el primero que escribo si el primero que subo ojala les guste sera un fic como de 5 capitulos es de sasuhina aunque tambien tendra un poco de naruhina XD gracias por darle una oportunidad y pues aceptare gustosa sus comentarios aunque no sean positivos gracias

a por cierto contendra algo de lemon *w*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

** recuerdos **

Hanabi estaba en contra de lo que su padre planeaba hacer no podía hacerle eso era demasiado cruel "todos temos derecho no?" pensaba con la vista fija a la de su padre escuchando atentamente las indicaciones que este estaba explicándole – todo parecerá un accidente, no te preocupes por esto no será doloroso, además piensa que es por el bien de tu hermana y de la familia –

" si claro por el bien de ella, mas bien es por tus propios intereses, egoísta¡" pensó la inocente niña sin dejar de asentir a cada palabra.

Al fin en el salón de entrenamiento hanabi estaba en guardia – pueden comenzar – ordeno su padre a lo que ella asintió, un ataque tras otro y la pobre ojiperla mayor no sabia como reaccionar sabia que hanabi se entregaba de lleno aun si era un simple entrenamiento hinata era noble pero fuerte y tampoco quería lastimar a su hermana pequeña, la batalla comenzó a desesperar a la pequeña ojiblanca que frustrada solo trataba de apresurar el final de ese incomodo momento – gomene one-chan –

Dijo con la cabeza agachada en un susurro al oído de su hermana, hinata no supo reaccionar y antes de que dijera cualquier cosa hanabi le dio un golpe casi imperceptible en un punto clave cerca de la cien un golpe certero y lo suficientemente frágil para romper con el conocimiento de la ojiperla mayor quien cayo desmayada al instante, hanabi logro detener el cuerpo de la chica antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo y la poso delicadamente sobre la duela y con lagrimas en los ojos miro a su padre como nunca se hubiera esperado de ella, el orgullo de los hyuga, la ninja modelo para su corta edad hanabi hyuga miraba a su progenitor con desprecio y tristeza con desconsuelo y vigor – espero que estes satisfecho – dijo la joven antes de terminar de recostar a la peliazul por completo para luego salir incomoda de la habitación – neji-san llevala a su habitación y yo les comunicare a todos cual es la nueva situación –

El peli negro asintió en un momento cargando a la ojiperla en brazos y desapareciendo casi inmediatamente, la llevo a su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama de sabanas de seda lilas y almohadones tan suaves como las plumas de un ganzo la miro de reojo antes de salir de ahí y susurro con un ligera sonrisa – es por su propio bien hinata-sama –.

La luz se colaba por las cortinas entre abrió ligeramente los ojos aun con la pesadez en sus parpados se cubrió con la cobija pero el cuerpo le pesaba poco a poco comenzó a aclopar sus pupilas a la luz hasta que pudo soportarla por completo no sabia donde estaba ni la hora que era que a juzgar por la luz y calor que hacían debían ser mas de las 2 se tallo perezosa y luego con pesadez se incorporo vislumbro su despertador y pego un salto de la cama hasta la puerta del baño la fecha en el calendario le indicaba que habian pasado tres días desde que cayo dormida se miro al espejo y apenas pudo recordar el entrenamiento con su hermana en presencia de su padre, de pronto en su porta retratos algo faltaba estaba una fotografía de su primo y uno de sus compañeros pero haban cortado la foto alguien ahí faltaba solo se distinguia una chamarra de mangas naranjas, sin saber por que algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas se limpio confundida y se miro de nuevo al espejo sintió un dolor en el pecho y tenia la extraña sensación de que algo le faltaba había un hueco en su interior,golpeo con fuerza la mesita del tocador tomo aire y bufo molesta por no poder recordar que era lo que le causaba esa incomoda sensación de anciedad,

Que me esta sucediendo – decía confundida, se adentro al amplio baño que había dentro de la habitación y con dificultad entro en la regadera el agua fría bajo por sus pechos y caderas para caer al suelo no podía dejar de pensar que era lo que estaba pasando que era ese algo que no podía recordar y le oprimia con tanta fuerza el pecho, salio sin muchos animos pensativa y distante se vistió con su ropa común y bajo por las escaleras hasta el comedor miro al entrar a su padre su primo y su pequeña hermana sonrio tímidamente – conpermiso oto-san – dijo para luego ocupar su lugar en la mesa su padre la miro con la dureza con la que siempre la hacia sentir inferior su primo no le dio la mirada y su hermana ella no tenia valor para verle a la cara – he terminado oto-san – dijo la pequeña hanabi y sin siquiera levantar la vista se levanto de la mesa y salio del lugar, poco después los demás hicieron lo mismo y hinata quedo sola en el gran salón solo con el eco de la cuchara al golpear el plato – ah – suspiro cansada y dejo de comer, se levanto y salio por la puerta principal paseaba por las calles de konoha mirando al suelo – que puede ser ese algo que no puedo recordar – se decía tratando ansiosa de encontrar la respuesta, camino perezosa y penso que tal vez si le preguntaba a sus amigos le ayudarían a hallar el motivo de su anciedad, llego hasta el parque donde encontró a kiba estaba con akamaru y con su sensei

konbanwa – dijo con una sonrisa y agitando los brazos ambos se quedaron mirando la mujer de labios carmín hizo una mueca y saludo algo desanimada, y kiba a pesar de siempre ser efusivo con ella esta vez se vio sombrio y distante al igual que su juguetona mascota quien se escondia detrás de un arbusto tapándose el hocico con las patas – hola hinata chan – decía kiba desanimado – kiba kun podría hablarte un minuto? – la oji perla algo apenada – hai, que sucede? – pero antes de que el se acercara su sensei lo tomaba por el hombro y en voz baja pero seria le decía – kiba recuerda las reglas – su semblate era sombrio mas bien inconforme como si ella estuviera en desacuerdo sobre las reglas – tranquila kurenai sensei se lo que tengo que hacer – gruño molesto para luego caminar hacia la hyuga – que pasa hinata chan de que quieres hablarme? – sonrojada lo mira nerviosa – bu-bueno veras…yo…etto… me he sentido extraña, siento que he olvidado algo importante algo muy muy muy importante, pero no logro recordar que es asi que pensé que tu podrias ayudarme a recordar – decía bajando la vista mientras jugaba tiernamente con sus dedos – onegai – el chico nervioso se rascaba la cabeza – lo siento hina chan me gustaría ayudarte pero no se que podrias haber olvidado – sonriente mostrando sus afilados colmillos caninos cierra los ojos sin dejar de sonreir – claro, no te preocupes, ahh – suspira decepcionada y se despide del joven para seguir su camino – que podrá ser – se cuestiona pateando todo lo que hay a su paso y termina pasando frente a la academia – extraño la escuela – dice en un susurro pero al girar observa con agonía el columpio que esta en el frondoso árbol llevando su mano al pecho sin una razón las lagrimas empiezan a brotar como gotas de lluvia resbalando por sus mejillas hasta su mentón – pero que me pasa no entiendo que es este sentimiento de vacio, por que me duele el corazón – decía sin poder parar el llanto…


	2. Chapter 2 esperanza

La tarde comenzaba a caer y la hyuga estaba en una depresión inmensa había recorrido cada rincón de la aldea buscando respuestas pero todos tenían esa misma expresión de tristeza y respondían con las mismas palabras "no puedo ayudarte, no sé qué es lo que buscas" por fin cayo rendida a las afueras de la aldea se tumbó bajo un árbol y soltó un gran suspiro – de verdad este sentimiento no tiene una explicación? –

No muy lejos de ahí un pelinegro con los ojos tan profundos como la noche la observaba en silencio – tsk…y por qué debo ser yo quien la vigile – decía ladeando la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado para luego recordar porque había accedido a esa ridícula misión

**flash back**

Sasuke miraba con intriga a su maestro quien le explicaba la situación…

Así que por esa razón todos en la aldea debemos actuar en consideración con los hyuga hinata no debe enterarse de que es lo que ha bloqueado su mente –

Tsk… no es como que me importe kakashi sensei pero por que debo ser yo quien se asegure de que ya no recuerde al dobe? –

Porque necesitamos saber qué fue lo que hicieron para borrar ese recuerdo específicamente es por órdenes del hokage así que siendo chica tal vez puedas usar tu suerte para cumplir esa misión –

Hmmp… no tengo opción –

Pero dicho joven de ojos negro había usado su cabeza más allá de las órdenes de su sensei ..

*pensamiento* - si pudiera averiguar la técnica seguro podría usarla para borrar esas pesadillas de la masacre y también podría olvidar a… - apretaba los puños al recordar al culpable de todo su sufrimiento y así fue como comenzó a seguir en constante vigilancia a la joven de ojos como la luna

** Fin del flash back**

En aquel momento ella se había levantado del árbol y miraba al cielo nocturno que apenas pintaba sus primeras estrellas y limpiando su rostro rojo y cansado de tanto llorar había sonreído

Tsk…por qué diablos sonríe? No se supone que está deprimida? Va quien entiende a las chicas –

La misión del azabache había terminado, al menos por ese día así que se había dirigido a su casa aquella deteriorada y fría casa donde rondaban los fantasmas de su sufrimiento el solo entraba quitándose los zapatos para entrar de largo a su habitación sacándose la ropa y poniéndose la pijama se tumbaba en la cama cerrando los ojos para hundirse en el sueño aun sin poder en sueños escapar de esos horribles recuerdos esa era ya una rutina que incluso el odiaba pero esa noche no fue del todo una monotonía se encontraba peleando con sus pesadillas y justo cuando no pudo más despertó sudando y exaltado pues el sueño aunque era el mismo repetidamente no lograba dejar de sentir esa ira y la culpa de no haber podido defenderse siquiera pero algo mas llama su atención un ligero golpeteo en la ventana de su habitación - visitas? A esta hora? - mirando que el reloj marcaba pasada la media noche – Hmmp seguro será kakashi para algo importante – se levanta con pesadez el sueño lo había estresado y encima venían a molestar pero al abrir la ventana su sorpresa es tanta que no puede hablar sin embargo nunca dejara ver sus sentimientos reales y su postura seria y fría siguen en el intacta como siempre, mirando a los perlados ojos que hay tras la ventana – que hace aquí hinata san? – la joven sonrojada se ocultaba tras el flequillo y su sonrojo era iluminado por el rose de la luna y tragando saliva muy nerviosa por fin después de un minuto sin articular palabra en un hilo de voz habría susurrado – go-gomen u-uchiha san...no quise ser imprudente demo...eres tu mi única salvación - diciendo esto clavo la timida mirada en la profundidad de los del uchiha quien la miraba en silencio con gran indiferencia – hmp… bien pues si ese es el caso… pasa quieres un poco de te? – la hyuga estaba muy sorprendida sabía que sasuke era una persona difícil con un carácter duro y su postura de frialdad era la cereza del pastel ella había planeado rogar hasta el cansancio por su ayuda o en el peor de los casos comprar su ayuda pero el joven estaba siendo "amable?" se cuestionó ella pero si las cosas fluían de ese modo era mejor para ella – ha-hai, arigatou – entrando en la casa del pelinegro cerrando tras de sí la ventana espero dentada en la orilla de la pequeña cama y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que estaba muy deteriorada y sucia "realmente vive aquí?" volvió a cuestionarse si pensar en el por qué tomo una decisión si el la ayudaba ella seguro que se lo recompensaría de algún modo no estaba segura de cuál pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso ahora lo importante era saber si él podía o no ayudarle, paso algún tiempo antes de que el azabache regresara con una pequeña charola de té y sentándose en un silla frete a ella coloco todo sobre el buro que estaba aún lado de ellos extendiendo una pequeña taza a la joven que aun permanecía callada y sonrojada – bueno dime… que es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana por la mañana? –

Decía el pelinegro en un tono de sarcasmo sonrojando cada vez más a la ojiperla que no subía la vista del suelo – bu-bueno uchiha san… he recorrido cada rincón de la aldea buscando encontrar el por qué siento este vacío y la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante y pensé que este era el último lugar en konoha que no había visitado así que…lamento venir a importunar demo en verdad es importante para mi si tu pudi… – ella aún no había terminado de hablar cuando sasuke respondía - si hinata yo si se lo que has olvidado¡ - la cara de hinata se ilumino y se angustio al mismo tiempo dejando la taza a un lado para luego tomar las manos del azabache entre las suyas y con un hilo de voz hablar – hontou? Hontouni? U-uchiha san po-porfavor hare lo que tú me pidas lo que sea pero dime que es eso que no puedo recordar – sus tiernos ojos perlados se nublaron por las lágrimas esperando una respuesta, esa que tanto había buscado con desesperación sentía sus latidos a mil por segundo y su respiración por las ansias se entre cortaba al escuchar las palabras del azabache…


End file.
